


Stay

by BloodyIria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: "When they have sex, it is seldom filled with wild hunger.Kyosuke always smiles at Juzo and the boxer can't help, but look away with a blush on his cheeks."





	

**Stay**

 

When they have sex, it is seldom filled with wild hunger.  
Kyosuke always smiles at Juzo and the boxer can't help, but look away with a blush on his cheeks. There's a strong heat in his chest, and it's always so embarrassing, because, _sure_ , it's not the first time he is undressing Kyosuke, but it keeps being so _hard_. It's like he is looking for a treasure and freeing Munakata from his necktie it’s the first step into a tortuous path. The suit jacket is a simple cloth to get rid of, but when it comes to unbutton his shirt, impatience and anxiety start beating on the back of his head, and his hands – even the robotic one – shake. Waiting, taking a deep breath, he lets the partner lead his fingers on the monochrome, little buttons; and yet, as always, he uses too much enthusiasm, as he ends up ripping all of those Devil’s lilliputian tricks.  
_Kyosuke has mastered the art of resewing them back in place far too long ago..._  
In fact, Munakata chuckles, gently pressing Juzo on their bed.  
At that point, they are both naked. Sakakura sits against the headboard, his right hand on Kyosuke's hip.  
He is afraid of losing control and hurting him – _it happened once_. That time, Sakakura grasped his wrist, nearly breaking it.  
_Bones cracking under the metal hold, a suffering moan..._  
As he realized, Juzo was horrified, and he stopped touching Kyosuke for weeks, until the latter just begged him:  
_“Please... I don't want to be denied of your touch.”_  
_Your smile._  
_Your lips._  
_Your warmth._  
  
Kyosuke leads Juzo's left hand on his hip too, and he shivers as the cold touch burns his white skin.  
_There's trust._  
Pleasure.  
It makes his heart pounding harder.  
Bending over to conquer the partner's lips, Kyosuke looks at him, caressing his chest. Trembling fingers draw the line of his scars, and he can feel the exhausting weight of guilt all over again.  
It's hard to forget the slippery perception of blood, since the metallic smell still haunts his senses in the fragility of dreams...  
And then, Juzo takes him by his forearms and smiles. He kisses his fingertips one by one and Kyosuke just reaches out to touch his warm face, tears in his good eye.  
_“Hush. It's ok.”_

  
Then, the agonizing craving of his presence, the greedy need of looking into his crimson eyes impregnate his soul, driving Kyosuke to a point of no return, where his conscience drowns in a lascivious abyss.  
_It almost bruises his will._  
_"Juzo."_  
He breathes, stretching his arms to grab the headboard's edges, as he lets Sakakura's erection penetrate him.  
While he clenches his teeth and bites his lower lip, Munakata keeps his eye bounding up with Juzo's gaze. He looks at his lover, _his man_ , who helps him to balance, before he can start bouncing on him, up and down, _a slow dancer burning in lust_.  
Kyosuke feels the other's firm grip on the hips, and before Juzo can even think of letting him go, Munakata just intertwines their hands, as he keeps on moving.  
Now, as he entrusts his whole being to his soulmate, Kyosuke can say he is complete, safe, and he smiles tenderly – Juzo's heart drums, following the same rhythm as his own. Munakata can even perceives his lover's life flowing under his touch, and he just keeps on repeating his name in a soft and libidinous whisper.  
_"Juzo..."_  
_More._  
_Deeper._  
_Faster._  
Until he senses his heart being pierced, until he is filled up with Juzo's scent and he melts, falling down on his body, hot and out of breath.  
Then, Juzo kisses him, feeding on his lips, and Munakata blows just one word, a humming on Juzo's mouth, a plea to which there's no need to answer.  
_"Stay."_

_In me._  
_With me._  
_For me._  
_Under my skin.  
_ _Deep in my soul._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> As always, I want to thank whoever is reading this little work. I hope you enjoyed it! Please, since English isn't my first language, let me know if there are major mistakes!  
> Thank you again!


End file.
